1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method of a fuel cell system, a fuel cell automobile, and a fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has previously been disclosed a fuel cell system having a voltage transducer that converts electric storage device voltage serving as primary side voltage into motor driving voltage serving as secondary side voltage, and applies this motor driving voltage to a motor driving unit, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-348530, for example. The fuel cell system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-348530 uses technology for also applying the secondary side voltage to an air pump driving unit as air pump driving voltage, and supplying oxidant gas from the air pump to the fuel cell via the air pump driving unit.